odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Crème Delacroix
Crème Delacroix is a first year student at Beacon Academy, and the leader of Team CDJM (cadmium). Her partner is Dark. Crème is a small and somewhat timid Dust mage in training. She is mostly self-taught, though she did learn some technique at her primary combat school, Flare. She has had trouble mixing Dust, a problem solved by learning to mix spices with her now boyfriend Ren. She loves spending time with her team and is an incorrigible gossip with the other girls as well as the girls from Team OPAL. Physical Description Crème is short and slight, with extremely pale skin and delicate features. She has large, medium brown eyes and black hair in a short cut with princess bangs and long eartails which she wears with a yellow headband that has a bow on the left side. She wears a butter cream yellow open back halter vest with empire waist top, matching flowy ankle length, low rise skirt with a slit up the front of each leg, full length peach colored tights and sheer peach color fingerless gloves that reach her shoulders. Her shoes are knee length flat Greek-style lace up sandals and she wears a leather belt that has pouches and loops for Dust vials. Crème has her emblem tattooed between her shoulder blades; a cross with pointed tips with wings. Has started drawing a lotus (Ren’s emblem) on the inside of her left wrist. Trimmed landing strip. She wears the uniform for her school. At Beacon, it's a white blouse with red ribbon tie, brown vest, black blazer with red piping, red plaid skirt, full length tights, loafers. Crème wears alternate types of negligees, most often sheer and just barely reaching past her butt. Always worn with a thong that matches in color. Her formal dress is a short-sleeved, knee length cheongsam that is a yellow/green gradient covered in large, detailed pink lotus flowers and lily pads. Worn with green and yellow sparkle platform pumps. Her swimsuit is a two piece yellow swimsuit that has several rows of ruffles on both the top and the bottom pieces. Personality Crème is quiet, but friendly and is definitely a gossip with her friends. She is a bit awkward and has a tendency to think aloud, something she doesn’t realise she does, and has boundary issues, getting too close to people or staring for a little too long. When she gets close to someone, she becomes the sweetest thing to have ever walked the planet. She has a little trouble talking/interacting with crushes (or was that just Ren?) and clams up when attention is paid to her. Often thinks she’s not worthy of praise or affection. She is experimental in bed, trying new and different things with Ren. They agree that food play is a good thing, and Ren adores eating food out of her. They've begun a collection of food shaped sex toy, ranging in size from strawberries to eggplant. History Crème was born to a wealthy family outside of Vale proper. At her large home, she grew up learning the value of Dust and how important it was. She decided early on that she wanted to do what neither of her parents had thought to and become a Dust mage. Practicing on her own without tutelage, she learned many things about Dust, its properties, and where it comes from. Having to buy her own with her allowance, she also learned of the Schnee Dust Company; the largest provider of Dust in all of Remnant. She had bought so much from them that buying stock with them was only logical. By 15, Crème had a stock portfolio and a decent knowledge of how to use Dust properly. She began working towards her next goal: a secondary combat school. Her school had been good so far, and she had another few years to go, but she needed to be careful about which one she chose. She researched each of the schools fully to see which had the best course options for Dust mages and was happy to see that Beacon, Vale’s own academy, was the best. The next few years at Flare passed slowly, for her as all she could think about was ditching combat for her staff and getting some real training for her Dust. Finally, it was time to start at Beacon, but the only thing she could focus on the first day were the eyes of a beautiful boy named Lie Ren. She desperately hoped that she would be paired with him, but wound up with Dark, a tall, imposing Goth boy, instead. The two were then matched with Mint and Jade via their choice of the black queen relic and they became team CDJM (cadmium). The three girls would quickly make a connection, though their relationship with Dark was strained but workable. Crème got a mentor who was also training to become a Dust mage, but was disappointed in her mixing skills. Meanwhile, Nora (Ren’s best friend) had been trying to help get Crème and Ren together after seeing how smitten Crème was (and how flattered and interested Ren was). Eventually, she suggested that they cook together since Crème mentioned that she liked cooking, but wasn’t very good with spices, and Ren was great at both. Through her cooking lessons with Ren, Crème learn how to instinctively mix spices, which lent itself to her Dust mixing, as well as being able to spend time with Ren and get to know him better which eventually led to the two of them dating. Hobbies/Skills *Cooking *Dating sims *Card/board games *Ballet *Spicing *Staff fighting *Bo discipline Special Powers/Weapons Crème uses an extensive Dust arsenal, but also carries a collapsible bo staff with an expandable shield. Her Semblance is a translucent yellow enhanced Aura shield which can be projected onto more than one person (with training), called Aegis. Crème is skilled at Dust mixing, and makes the world's most perfect French toast. Quotes "You have the most amazing eyes..." Trivia Team attack is called "Crème Brulee" because it's Dark and Crème. Pairing name: Thé au lait Her primary combat school was Flare. Met Team OPAL by talking about dating sims which was overheard by the other team and they soon became friends. Image flower: Coreopsis - always cheerful Image songs: “A Kind of Magic” by Queen | “Bright as Your Eyes” by OK Go Crème's emblem is her family crest, a cross with wings. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Gana's Characters Category:Team CDJM